Pesadilla o Realidad?
by Lady Kiam
Summary: Juvia tiene un sueño extraño, acaso se hizo realidad?... es que quizas sea verdad?, Gray sama ama a otra persona? (GRUVIA)
1. Sueño

Pesadilla o realidad

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hiro Mashima Sensei y esto solo es para fines de entretenimiento.

Asi que disfruten...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Gray sama! –llamó la maga de agua a quien estaba mirando el atardecer frente al mar…

-Hola Juvia – saludo tranquilamente

-Gray sama… eto… Juvia se preguntaba que hacía aquí...- ella realmente estaba buscando cualquier forma de estar con él sin molestarlo, y le pareció una gran oportunidad, normalmente ver el atardecer con alguien a tu lado no es algo romántico?, si el le dejara quedarse a su lado por un momento, no sería un momento perfectamente romántico?, el y ella… frente al mar, un atardecer, seria demasiado super perfectamente romantico - me preguntaba… si tenia hambre… Juvia aun no ha comido… y

-… Juvia… podemos… hablar un momento?

-eh?- esto era demasiado perfecto – Gray sama quiere hablar con Juvia?- la temperatura se había elevado… obviamente por que la persona que le gustaba estaba frente a ella diciendo que quería hablar con ella-Claro!- oh, muchos pensamientos se vinieron a la cabeza, como decir que si de mil formas, a quien invitar a la boda, o como nombrar a sus hijos… demasiado que pensar en un segundo

Una suave sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del mago de Hielo…, Juvia se acerco un poco más para estar a su altura…- Juvia…yo… mmm

-…Digame…Gray sama…- esto era demasiado perfecto para ser real… Gray, su Gray sama, parecía nervioso…

- Tengo que decirte algo – una frase vino a ella "voy a decirle no a las cosas que no me gustan"…otra vez?... de seguro, nuevamente sería algo como aquello, ya estaba acostumbrada por que ella había jurado no darse por vencida… no importaba que le dijera, conseguiría el corazón del mago de hielo, algún día.

- Gray sama- de seguro no era importante, quizás no hablarían de su futura relación hoy, pero eso no quería decir que eso fuese imposible…

-no se como decirte esto… yo… tengo un…sentimiento

-eh? … sentimien- alto ahí, el mundo estaba incendiándose?, demasiada calor, era por que Gray sama le estaba diciendo esto? o era porque el mundo estaba ardiendo en llamas?...

- Juvia yo… lo entiendes? no puedo expresarme bien,… diablos

Ella lo miraba… calor, hacia demasiada calor, definitivamente el mundo ardía, juraba que si se convertía en ese momento desaparecería… Gray estaba… sonrojado, mirando al piso, sin poder alzar la vista, demasiado perfecto, podía morir en ese mismo instante y no se arrepentiría- Gray sama…

- Tengo que decírtelo! – sin previo aviso, tomándola por los hombros la miró a los no había pensamientos… el sonido del agua era todo… un Gray serio frente a ella, definitivamente… todo era perfecto – Juvia yo…- por un momento Gray miró al suelo. Su cerebro ya no razonaba, no sabía si era el calor intenso o porque simplemente era Gray quien le diría lo que tanto había esperado… silencio… un delicioso, angustiante, caluroso y perfecto silencio…-La mujer que amo…- otro silencio… perfecto silencio…-es Erza.

Si… el universo ardía en llamas… y todo estaba ya muerto…-Erza?

De pronto una tercera mano tocó su hombro… era ella…Erza Scarlett

-Juvia… Juvia…

-No…Erza… no

-Juvia…

-No… Erza…no … no…

-Juvia? Estas bien?

-NO!

Abrio sus ojos de pronto, no era el mar… aunque había humedad ahí.. que hacia en los balnearios del Gremio?... Una Cana y una Erza muy preocupadas la miraban sujetándola por los hombros… era un sueño? Todo había sido un sueño?

-Vaya que nos diste un susto!-decia Cana mirándola preocupada, y no era para menos, no todos se desmayan en los baños termales a causa del calor…

- Estas bien Juvia? –Ahora era Erza quien hablaba… Erza…- soñabas conmigo?... dijiste mi nombre

-Primero nombraste a Gray y luego a Erza, parecías asustada… -Cana miro a la maga de transformación- de seguro estabas matando a Gray o algo en su sueño-una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de Erza… acaso hasta Juvia le tenía miedo?

-Erza san…- Juvia miraba a Erza, aun confundida… fue un sueño?... Gray amaba a Erza?- Erza san no lastime a Gray - y si fuese verdad, qué más podía decir?… estaba aun mareada, pero… si Gray había elegido a otra persona, solo esperaba que no lo lastimara y lo hiciera feliz, desde el fondo de su corazón también se había prometido eso, si ella no conseguía el corazón del mago de hielo, ella se daría por vencida…

-Juvia… - Cana y Erza la miraban algo angustiadas, siendo alejada del agua por Erza…-Juvia, yo nunca lastimaría a Gray… no te preocupes fue un sueño…

-No lastime a Gray - aun mareada seguía repitiendo aquello…

Después de descansar Cana le había contado bien lo que había sucedido, todas las chicas del gremio estaban los baños, pero Juvia como siempre estaba alejada, así que no habían percatado del momento exacto en el cual se había quedado dormida… y para su mala suerte, Natsu al otro lado de los baños, ya que estaban alejados por una pared, había comenzado una pelea con los demás miembros masculinos de Fairy tail, haciendo que el agua comenzara a ser demasiado caliente, todas las chicas habían salido al darse cuenta de aquello, pero dada la naturaleza de Juvia eso no la afectaba… asi que ni siquiera sintió ese cambio, pero no querían decir que no le provocara nada, ella había regresado de una mision ese día y estaba muy cansada, al estar concentrada ella podía regular su temperatura, pero al dormir, su cuerpo ya no manejaba tan bien aquello… aunque no había sucedido nada malo, su mente si le había jugado una de las peores bromas… Erza al ver que la maga de agua no se encontraba en los vestidores con las demás decidió ir a buscarla y Cana que también estaba preocupada la acompaño, aunque a primera vista no la vieron, en parte porque los baños se convirtieron en un sauna muy fuerte, auspiciado por Natsu, luego escucharon entre el vapor la voz de Juvia…

Ahora en los vestidores de las chicas, en los cuales solo las tres se encontraban, trataban de animar algo a Juvia. No había dicho nada sobre su sueño, y cuando Cana molestaba a Erza diciendo que de seguro en su sueño estaba matando con sus espadas a Gray, Juvia solo sonreía tristemente… sin decir nada, para Erza fue algo impactante "no lastimes a Gray por favor", es que acaso todos los miembros de Fairy tail lo tenían tanto pavor?... -Erza san… perdón- Juvia quien no había dicho nada todo ese tiempo por fin hablo

- Es normal… supongo que realmente soy alguien atemorizante… pero yo no lastimaría a

-En el sueño de Juvia usted no lastimaba a Gray sama

-eh?-tanto Erza como Cana estaban algo extrañadas, si no era aquello…-entonces que soñaste?

-… En el sueño de Juvia… Gray sama… la elegía

-Eh? la elegía?... siempre son compañeros de equipo y-

-Juvia no se refiere a eso…- Bueno, era difícil explicar a sus amigas del gremio que era realmente lo que había soñado

-Compañera de algún concurso?- Erza tenia la mejor imaginación del mundo..-´compañera para viaje?

- Juvia vio en su sueño, como…Gray sama la eligió como su persona importante-

-EEHHHH?- Tanto Cana como Erza no podían decir más…- imposible!- definitivamente eso era imposible - Erza ama a Jellal no es obvio?- Cana solo trataba de aliviar el temor de Juvia, pero olvido por un segundo que hablaba de la maga más fuerte y peligrosa de Fairy Tail. Quien ahora la miraba sonrojada y algo impactada, acaso aquello no era un secreto?, quería golpear a Cana, definitivamente lo haría, pero ahora estaba más preocupada por Juvia…

-no importa- ahora sentada en una de las bancas, abrazando a su preciado peluche Gray, decidió ser sincera- Juvia se prometió algo… el dia que Gray sama le dijo que diría que no a las cosas que no le gustaran- tanto Erza como Cana se miraban algo extrañadas por el comportamiento de Juvia, si bien a veces era alejada, parecía no ocultar pensamientos negativos, era siempre sonriente y exagerada a la hora de expresarse, normalmente no hablaba sobre sus sentimientos seriamente… - Juvia, prometió que se daría por vencida si Gray sama elegía a alguien más- que se puede decir a aquello, un no te rindas., o no pierdas las esperanzas, no son realistas, Juvia estaba siendo sensata, ella estaba dando todo de si misma, pero si Gray simplemente elegía a alguien más, ella solo quería hacer lo correcto, tomaron asiento a su lado, y la acompañaron en silencio hasta que la peliazul dijo algo más- Juvia no tiene derecho de meterse en la vida de gray sama, pero si el elige a alguien más…

le pediré a esa persona, que no lo lastime… que lo atesore… como yo lo hago.

Era la primera vez tanto para Cana como para Erza que escuchaban hablar a Juvia en primera persona… amaba a Gray y ambas lo sabían, sabían que ese sentimiento era real, era único, Juvia moriría por Gray si se lo pidiera, pero Gray, aun era un niño, que no entendía siquiera sus propias emociones y quería mantenerse alejado de todo… era comprensible, aun era inmaduro… Erza miraba como Juvia abrazaba a su muñeco, esperando que Gray jamás eligiera a alguien más…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Aunque ahora se encontraba en el gremio un día después de aquel extraño sueño, la maga de agua miraba fijamente la taza de té que tenía en sus manos, pensando…

-Juvia?-pregunto un Gazille algo extrañado por su antigua compañera de Phantom, no era habitual ver tan decaída a Juvia , bueno, triste sí, pero tranquila y sin inundar el gremio no era normal, y mucho menos sin emanar esa aura de "mataré a cualquier mujer que se acerque a Gray-sama", la Juvia que estaba frente a él, parecía asustada más que triste…

-Gazille kun-respondió a su llamado algo distraída…- pasa algo?

-Pues a ti sí que te pasa algo, normalmente estas llorando o preguntando o lo que sea pero siempre tiene que ver con el cubito de hielo - explicó el Dragón de Hierro tomando asiento a su lado - hoy… no has abierto la boca en toda la mañana, incluso aunque ese tipo se fue a un trabajo, ni siquiera preguntaste a donde, con quien o para que…ESO no es normal en ti – dijo Gazille mientras desayunaba un pedazo de hierro.

Juvia bajó el rostro… dolía, esos recuerdos dolían-Juvia…Juvia….-la maga del agua intentaba decir algo pero no sabía cómo expresar sus sentimientos, hasta que de pronto comenzó a llorar a mares de su forma típica- Gray sama!-sin previo aviso el gremio nuevamente estaba inundado

-Gazille haz que pare!-decian un Jett y un Troy casi ahogándose

-Yo no soy Gray!-

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Muchas Gracias Gray san- decía un anciana bastante dulce a quien se hallaba frente a ella

-No es nada, como mago de Fairy Tail, es mi deber hacer un buen trabajo - sonrio ante la persona que lo había contratado.

-Ahora las plantas estarán más frescas y mucho mejor, tenía mucho miedo cuando la temperatura comenzó a subir y el hielo que teníamos para la refrigeración se evaporó -la anciana hablaba mientras miraba con cariño a las flores que se hallaban ahí - con la ola de calor todo comenzó a marchitarse tan rápido… temía que tuviera que cerrar, pero gracias tu magia de hielo la tienda se mantendrá fresca hasta que el verano termine…- la anciana de pronto parecía buscar algo con mucho cuidado, y sacó un hermoso arreglo floral de una cubierta de vidrio, y se lo entregó a Gray - has sido de gran ayuda Gray san

-Obachan, no es necesario… con el pago será suficiente- dijo algo apenado por la amabilidad de la anciana

- considéralo un regalo… además, tengo que darte algo a cambio del espectáculo extra que me das – dijo esto algo sonrojada admirando al semidesnudo Gray

- Cuando me desnude?- preguntó dándose cuenta que ya casi no tenia ropa

- Yo me sorprendí también, pero supongo que los jóvenes de hoy son más atrevidos…-dijo algo muy alegre la anciana.

- No es eso!- dijo Gray vistiéndose lo más rápido que pudo- bueno, es hora de regresar… hasta pronto!

- vuelve cuando quieras! Esas Flores son muy especiales Gray, solo puedes dárselas a una chica que te guste! Y recuerda que no pueden estar en un ambiente muy caluroso!

- jeje adiós-

- Gray san – grito la anciana cuando este ya había avanzado unos metros- eres siempre bienvenido aquí

-Obachan…- la ancianita era tan dulce…

-Si me vuelves a dar el espectáculo extra te daré Flores gratis!

-eso no va a pasar!- aunque esa ancianita también era bastante pervertida.

-Sueño?- Gazille tratando de calmar a Juvia le pidió que le explicara qué había sucedido

-hai

-todo ese escándalo por un sueño?-habia a veces que sencillamente no comprendía a las mujeres- no tiene sentido!

-Para Juvia cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Gray sama es importante-dijo cabizbaja la maga de agua

-Eso lo sabemos todos- dijo un Gazille algo extrañado ante una lluvia decaida-… pero un sueño no es exagerar?

-Gazille-kun, estoy asustada por que eso puede suceder…

-Eh?

-Que hará Juvia entonces?- Gazille se quedo pensando algo nervioso… por que no sabía que responder, simplemente todo era difícil de comprender para él- Que haría Gazille kun si tuviera a una persona importante… si esperara simplemente el amanecer de un nuevo día para ver su rostro, si Gazille kun fuera feliz con solo ver feliz a esa persona, con solo escuchar su voz, si soñara despierto el ser parte de la vida de esa person, pero que de pronto esa persona que tanto ama… le dijera… que…- Juvia empezó a sollozar tratando de evitar el llanto, recordaba aquel sueño, aquella pesadilla … pero ella ya no quería recordar eso, se obligó a regresar a la realidad, alertada de un Gazille que la miraba algo preocupado – Juvia está bien Gazille-kun… no espero que entienda… ni siquiera Juvia lo entiende…

Gazille se quedo pensativo, observando cómo Juvia seguía en ese estado que no había visto hacía mucho tiempo, hasta que se animó a decir algo – realmente no puedo entenderlo, pero… fue un sueño, no es la realidad Juvia… una batalla se define por hechos, si ganas ganas, si pierdes pierdes, pero no puedes predecir un hecho – diciendo eso, se levantó de la mesa alejándose y dejando a la maga de agua algo extrañada por sus palabras – Pelea hasta el final Juvia… porque tu batalla continúa…- mientras más se alejaba las últimas palabras de ánimo dejaron a Juvia sorprendida y más calmada

- Gracias Gazille kun

-Estoy sorprendido por la amabilidad de Gazille kun-dijo un pequeño Lili a los pies del dragon de Hierro que se alejaba

No es que le gustara particularmente ser amable con las chicas, pero era algo incomodo que Lili lo viera- ejem… solo estaba hablando con ella… sabes que puedo ser muy amable cuando quiero

-ya veo… entonces por que no eres algo más amable con Levy

-eh? Por que lo sería con la enana?

- mmm… no se… quizás porque ella ahora está algo molesta

- por que?- Gazille miró de reojo a una Levy que estaba algo…"molesta" por la corta atención que le había puesto a Juvia- que hice ahora?

- Ni idea… pero cuando haces algo o está preocupada por ti… soy yo el que acabo perjudicado- dijo recordando las veces que lo asfixiaba por emoción o por miedo…

- eh?

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

-Esa viejita pervertida…-Gray observaba el pequeño arreglo en el tren, la había colocado una delgada coraza de hielo a su alrededor para que permaneciera fresca, el arreglo era más bonito de lo usual, había que reconocerlo, eran flores que jamás había visto, el tallo era completamente blanco y parecía una enredadera muy curvilínea con hermosas hojas, en lo alto estaba totalmente adornado con flores azules de varios tonos, parecían rosas y desprendía un aroma sumamente delicioso, pero él de seguro mataría esa planta apenas llegara al gremio… no tenia tiempo para cuidarla tampoco, era una pena… quizás fuese mejor dárselo a alguien… de preferencia una chica, ya que a las chicas se le daba mejor cuidar plantas… cualquier miembro masculino del gremio seria una perdida de tiempo… si, una chica era lo mejor… –Una chica que me guste?- se preguntó a sí mismo al recordar las palabras de la anciana, de pronto vinieron tres caras a su mente, Lucy, Erza y….Juvia…, se incomodó al pensar en esta última, sobre Lucy, se llevaban bien había que reconocerlo, pero aunque alguna vez lo había pensado… no le llamaba tanto la atención en ese sentido, la veía más bien como a una hermana a la que había que cuidar, Erza… hermosa, valiente, dulce … era verdad que la quería mucho pero ese sentimiento había cambiado con los años, además ahora daba más que miedo… ni pensarlo, … y…Juvia… IMPOSIBLE, ella solo era su amiga… la que lo cuidaba, que era celosa, posesiva y extrañamente demasiado detallista con él, la que se arriesgaba por el… la que nunca había dudado de él, la que no importaba que sucediera… estaba ahí para el… trato de alejar esos pensamientos, ya que estaban erróneos, claro que Juvia era una persona que expresaba sus emociones de forma muy directa, ya que en el pasado no podía relacionarse con nadie, ahora ella estaba recién creando su universo de amigos, y como él había sido el primero en demostrarle que tenia la fuerza en sí misma para salir adelante, le tenía mucha estima, pero solo era eso, no dependía de nadie como a veces lo hacía Lucy, ni tampoco daba tanto miedo a punto de parecer que mataría alguien, claro que a veces esa mujer exageraba, pero después de ello… era un increíble guerrera, una gran aliada, una hermosa mujer…. un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas sin darse cuenta… no era la primera vez que pensaba así de Juvia, pero él sabía muy bien que jamás podría estar con alguien de esa manera… además seguramente Juvia haría un total escándalo EMOCIONAL si le regalaba flores… no, él quería evitar cualquier problema de ese tipo…

-… se lo daré a la primera que vea – dijo finalmente tratando de dormir algo en el tren…

- Oh Gray! Ven que quiero golpear a alguien!-Grito un Natsu apenas vio como el mago de hielo abría las puertas del gremio

- Y quien dice que puedes eh? Cerebro de fuego?- pregunto acercándose a la barra donde se hallaba Natsu

- Como me llamaste rey de los bóxers?

- Te llamo como yo quiero! Flamita

- AH? Y crees que voy a dejar que lo hagas!?

- Acaso están peleando? – grito un Erza dándose cuenta de la llegada de su viejo amigo, escuchando un "para nada" de los ahora abrazados Gray y Natsu - Gray tu ropa!

-Diablos, otra vez?- rápidamente como de costumbre buscó la camisa que yacía en el suelo.

-Gray sama !Bienvenido!-Juvia lo había visto y como siempre, con unos ojos llenos de corazones fue a recibirlo.

-hola Juvia…- era siempre lo mismo, apenas llegaba al gremio Juvia estaba pegada a él, aunque ya era habitual y no le importaba o molestaba… solo ya se había acostumbrado.

-Gray … que tienes ahí..-pregunto Erza, mirando un paquete que Gray había dejado en el suelo apenas había iniciado la pelea con Natsu

-Ah… si…sobre eso- se arrodillo para abrir la coraza de hielo, bueno, la primera chica que vio fue Erza… aunque ahora estaba a su lado Juvia… sin pensarlo dos veces hizo caso a su propio pensamiento de dárselo a la primera que viera para evitar un lio…- toma

- Gray… estas son…-Erza lo miro algo nerviosa, Gray estaba arrodillado dándole unas flores y no cualquier arreglo de flores -A…A….

-AGRACIAS?- Grito Juvia… haciendo que todas las chicas del gremio se acercaran al escuchar el nombre de las flores… Gray no sabía lo que pasaba… acaso esas flores tenían algo raro?, se levanto algo nervioso aun con el arreglo en sus manos

- ah… que pasa?- pregunto

- Gray… yo… yo.. aa…- Erza estaba extrañamente… sonrojada?... y nerviosa?, Gray no tenía ni la ínfima idea, de que todo un mal entendido se empezaba a armar-… yo… a… Gray yo no sabía que tu…

- eh?... solo tómalas…- dijo algo molesto, solo eran flores… no tenían nada de raro, todas las chicas del Gremio a excepción de Lucy y la mayoría de los varones parecían que comprendían sobre aquello, parecían muy emocionadas y miraban MUY sorprendidas la escena… de pronto una Mira completamente Feliz comenzó a Gritar llamando la atención de Todos los presentes en el Gremio

- Gray no sabíamos que tu eras asi de dulce!... pero esta es una forma tan romántica de pedir su mano!

-QUEEEEEEEEEE?- el grito de Gray solo hizo que las chicas comenzaran a preguntar sobre su relación, Erza por su parte no sabía que más decir… miraba a juvia de reojo y luego a Gray… que significaba eso de "pedir la mano"?, no, no era un retrasado que no sabía el significado, simplemente que diablos había sucedido para que todos creyeran aquello?

De pronto se escucho un fuerte ruido… una maga de agua había caído, si… Juvia Loxar se había desmayado….

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

WIIIIIIIIIII Hello World, Es mi primer Fic de Fairy Tail… y vivan los fics GRUVIA XD amo a esta pareja, me caen tan pero tan bien Juvia y Gray.

Si, por que los quiero los haré sufrir un rato XD, pero no os preocupéis, que también tendrán un buen final, todo un mega mal entendido está cocinándose en mi cabecita, ya que sigo esperando que continúe el manga pues le daré rienda suelta a mi imaginación, jeje, y gracias de antemano si alguien me deja algun review, saludines.

Se reporta,

KIAM


	2. Pesadilla

Mil gracias por sus Reviews!, tomé en serio sus críticas y opiniones, espero que haya mejorado y por cierto, XD es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de Fairy Tail jeje.

Disclaimer: Fairy tail no es de mi autoría (ya quisiera) le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, solo escribo esto con fines de entretenimiento.

Capítulo 2

Pesadilla

- Agracias, las llamadas flores mágicas del amor, solo magos herbolarios pueden hacer que florezcan, se dice que son la prueba definitiva de amor de un mago. Su creación, por así decirlo, se remonta desde hace 400 años, si a un mago se le concede esta planta, este no puede dársela a cualquiera ya que la planta se marchitaría, un mago solo puede entregar esta planta a la persona que tiene su corazón y la planta vivirá si el mago que acepta también tiene esos sentimientos…

-o sea que la viejita ama al rey de los boxers?- preguntaba Natsu burlonamente a una Lucy que terminaba de leer un libro sobre plantas mágicas.

- Natsu, un mago herbolario te las entrega y luego tu se la das a quien amas… en que estas pensando?- Lucy ahora por fin podía entender el gran alboroto en el gremio, ella no conocía sobre aquello, era algo que muy raras veces sucedía… por lo difícil de encontrar esta planta y a los magos herbolarios.

- Oh Gray te gusssssssssssta- ahora Happy era quien molestaba a Gray

-No seas estúpido Happy, la ancianadebe ser uno de esos magos herbolarios!, porque diablos no me dijo nada! Si tan solo lo hubiera sabido hubiese botado esa planta! – ahora Gray también entendía que había sucedido… tenía sentido, un sentido extraño pero sentido al fin y al cabo.

- Su valor… es de 700 000 yewels?!

-QUE!?- Natsu, Happy y Gray no lo podían creer, esa estúpida planta valía demasiado!

- Eso es lo que dice el libro… es muy difícil hacer que esa planta florezca, se toma más o menos unos 10 años para que suceda, y cuando se entrega la planta no puedes devolverla, se marchitaría, algunas leyendas cuentan, que si te deshaces de la planta, grandes sufrimientos vendrán a ti.

- Valiendo tanto… realmente seria un desperdicio botarla… pero tampoco la puedo vender, POR QUE DIABLOS ME LA DIO A MI?

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

- Gray sama? – Juvia estaba en la playa observando como él miraba una resplandeciente luna que iluminaba su figura…- que hace aquí?

- Solo caminaba- respondió sin mucho interés – tu qué haces aquí?

- Juvia… Juvia tiene que preguntarle algo – dijo, tratando de no sonar muy nerviosa, lo que había visto, lo que había oído había sido una pesadilla?, era verdad?, aun no estaba claro del todo…

- claro, dime - Gray no parecía haber cambiado en lo absoluto, si, quizás todo había sido una confusión

- Usted ama a Erza san? –

- eh?... porque me preguntas eso?- Gray parecía confundido, si, quizás todo había sido un mal sueño, una pesadilla y ya, nada de eso había sido real

- Lo siento Gray sama Juvia pensó que-

- Es obvio no?, la amo – Dolía, dolía demasiado, Gray frente a ella diciendo esto, otra vez, por qué?, acaso ella no era bonita?, no era tan Sexy como Erza?, no era fuerte?, porque Gray amaba a Erza?, porque no podía amarla a ella?

- Juvia

La voz de Cana?

-Juvia

Había escuchado la voz de Cana, desde un lugar muy lejano…

-Juvia!- De pronto vio el rostro de Cana muy cerca del suyo, parecía preocupada ,no estaba en la playa, parecía estar en una de las camas de la enfermería del Gremio, pero el dolor si estaba ahí, ya no sabía que era verdad o que era mentira, solo sabía que dolía, dolía demasiado – Juvia que tienes?, estabas llorando y yo- Cana no pudo decir más ya que Juvia la había abrazado desesperadamente, rompiendo en llanto.

- Cana san, Juvia no puede más… Juvia no puede… no puede –Cana no sabía que decirle, tan solo la abrazaba para que se desfogase, si existiese una forma de hacer que ella dejara de amarlo sería lo mejor, quizás, pero esa decisión no era suya… no era siquiera de Juvia, era la de su corazón –Juvia debes tranquilizare, todo fue-

Juvia no puede enfrentarse a Erza san!- La peli azul ahora miraba a Cana con sus habituales ojos de exagerada desesperación – esta es la rival definitiva de Juvia, Erza san es la maga más fuerte de Fairy Tail, no es como Lucy san o todas las del gremio, Juvia tiene planes para hacer desaparecer a sus rivales pero si es Erza san, los planes de Juvia están arruinados!...Cana san, que puede hacer Juvia?!, si se enfrenta a Erza san por el amor de Gray sama es seguro que Juvia perdería, además Juvia no puede envenenarla o engañarla, Erza san es especialista en espionaje y es inteligente ahhhhhhhh, Cana san, que hará Juvia!?– esto iba en serio? La obsesión de Juvia llegaba a límites insospechados, pero primero era lo primero, todo lo que ella había visto era un mal entendido, no quería que Juvia intentase nada contra Erza, y no por miedo a Erza… realmente Juvia a veces daba miedo incluso más miedo que la maga más fuerte de Fairy Tail…

Juvia sobre lo que viste, las flores…

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Es una pena que todo fuese una confusión, me parece que harían bonita pareja

Mira ne, harás que los nuevo miembros del gremio piensen que Gray en serio está detrás de Erza!- reprochaba una Lissanna a su hermana mayor, quien servía bebidas a sus amigas

Sin contar que harás que Juvia te considere su enemiga jurada – Ahora era Bizca la que se unía a la conversación, después de todo aquel espectáculo de las flores y ver como una Juvia caíainconsciente, por suertefue la pequeña Wendy quien aclaro todo el mal entendido…

Flash back

QUEEEEEEEEEE?- Gray gritaba, mientras seguidamente se escuchaba un estruendoso sonido haciendo que todos voltearan, ahora Juvia estaba en el suelo, haciendo que todos tuvieran una gotita en sus cabezas…

Cana se había acercado y trataba de hacerla despertar – Yo me encargo y más vale que arregles este embrollo Gray – decía una pelinegra algo molesta.

Y yo que hice ahora !?- preguntaba Gray que aun no entendía nada

Gray san, acaso no sabe que significan las Agracias?- pregunto Wendy acercándose a todo el montón reunido

Qué demonios significa? Y no le estoy pidiendo matrimonio a NADIE! Dejen de pensar estupideces!- grito un Gray alterado observando cómo Mira seguía sonriendo y como Erza respiraba aliviada.

Las Agracias son un símbolo de amor, se las regala para pedir la mano en matrimonio…

Como iba a saber eso!- ahora era Gray quien estaba aliviado, algo enojado y algo incomodo cuando las risas de todos se hicieron presentes, visiblemente nadie creía que eso fuese en serio, conociendo a Gray era obvio que no entendía que significaban las flores….

FIN Flash back

Como estará Juvia san? – preguntaba Wendy a Bizca y Mira, no era para preocuparse tanto, pero había pasado buen tiempo desde que Cana había llevado a Juvia a la enfermería del Gremio…

De seguro esta quejándose con Cana, o quizás está maquinando la muerte de Erza – decía una sonriente Mira

Se imaginan a Erza y Gray juntos? – preguntaba Bizca juguetonamente

No puedo ni imaginarlo – Wendy realmente no podía imaginarlo

Pero no hubo un tiempo así? – Lissana recordaba algo que había pasado mucho antes, cuando era pequeña – recuerdo que hace años Gray le pedía todos los días a Erza que peleara con ella…

Es cierto, tendrían unos 10 u 11 años – Ahora Mirajane también lo recordaba – Erza tenía una muy mala actitud, Gray estaba obsesionado con que ella se integrara

En verdad?- Wendy se había sorprendido, Erza era tan amable siempre, que era difícil pensar que tenía mala actitud si no eras su enemigo obviamente.

Si, recuerdo incluso que Gray la miraba fijamente por la espalda durante horas, no sabía porque… ese momento pensé que él estaba enamorado de ella, pero… parece que me equivoque – Lissana había visto esa escena una vez cuando jugaba por el rio…

Quizás si era amor-

Eh?- Wendy y Bizca miraron a Mira apenas había terminado esa frase, entonces eso era verdad?, realmente Gray…

Me refiero a ese tiempo, quizás cuando éramos niños tuvimos nuestro primer amor, pero las cosas cambian, simplemente las cosas son así, luego de años te das cuenta que no sientes lo mismo por esa persona, aunque ocupa un lugar hermoso en tu corazón, no es lo mismo – La albina miraba de reojo a un Laxus en el segundo piso, para después sonreír a sus amigas - las cosas cambian con el tiempo.

Que haces aquí?

… después de todo el mal entendido quería estar solo – Gray ahora estaba en la azotea del gremio, pensó que nadie iría hasta allá, pero había olvidado que Erza lo conocía muy bien,

Ya decidiste que hacer con ellas? – pregunto mirando a las flores que Gray tenia a sus pies, las que habían causado toda la tragedia

sabiendo cuánto valen, realmente no me atrevo a botarlas, pero morirán de todos modos…

Por qué?

Yo no sé nada de plantas!

Bueno, eso es sencillo de arreglar

Eh?

Congélalas

Eh? Morirán más rápido todavía – él pensaba que hasta un idiota que no conociera de plantas sabía aquello…

No, cuando fuiste no te diste cuenta que había hielo ahí? No por eso necesitaban un mago de hielo?

… ahora que lo mencionas hizo que congelara varias plantas, pero no me fijé cuales, recuerdo que había un lugar con mucho hielo en el depósito, me pidió que congelara todo…

Estas plantas puedes vivir después de que las congelas, es una propiedad que tienen… así que espera hasta conseguir a alguien y dárselas

No habrá nadie, morirán de todos modos – estaba seguro de ello, las relaciones personales apestaban…

Y qué hay de Juvia? – porque tenía que nombrarla?, suficientemente culpable ya se sentía por su desmayo, si, él tenía una idea del porque del desmayo, podía hacer que no le importaba, pero sabía sobre sus sentimientos. Pero las relaciones personales, sus relaciones personales apestaban.

Que tiene que ver ella en todo esto?... y… cómo está?

Cana está con ella, solo se golpeó fuerte la cabeza… estará bien – porque Gray negaba que era importante para él?, era demasiado tsundere-Creo que ya te lo dije en los juego mágicos, es necesario que aclares-

Ya le aclare todo- Al escuchar esas palabras Erza solo sonrió, conociendo al mago de Hielo, era difícil que dijese algo con sentido

Que palabras usaste?

Eh?

Ten cuidado con lo que dices, puedes crear una confusión si no usas las palabras correctas

… dije que sería sincero, que le diría no a las cosas que no me gustan

… qué diablos significa eso?

Significa lo que significa

Eso se puede entender de varias maneras. Gray, si quieres rechazarla díselo de frente, si quieres que esté contigo dilo también, ni siquiera yo se que quieres decir con eso

Ya te dije que significa lo que significa – era tan difícil?, si… en realidad ni él sabía bien que significaba eso, quería que sonara como un rechazo, sin que lo fuera…

En cuestiones del amor realmente eres malo eh?

Siempre lo fui

Eh?... siempre? – Erza lo conocía desde hacía tanto… eso significaba que…- te gustaba alguien antes?

No era un poco obvio?

Es la primera vez que me hablas de esto- Erza lo miro sorprendida, conocía tanto tiempo a Gray y no sabía quién le gustaba?- soy una horrible amiga!, debería haberlo sabido!, lo siento! Puedes golpearme si lo deseas!

Realmente me dan ganas, pero… no te golpearé…

Eh?

Cuando era niño alguien me gustaba, aunque era alguien difícil con quien hablar en un inicio, pero… cuando la miraba atentamente, me parecía muy frágil en realidad…

Gray…- no podía creer que su amigo hablara de alguien así, había amado a alguien tanto y ella nunca lo había sabido – ya veo, la razón por la que no quieres hablar con Juvia sobre sus sentimientos, puede ser… quizás aun quieres a esa otra persona?

Eh?

Aun amas a esa persona?

… - pues ya no era amor, o quizás en sí nunca había sentido amor por nadie, pero si, la chica que una vez le había gustado, estaba en su corazón, de una forma distinta ahora… pero – no amo a nadie, pero… aun la quiero…

Eh?

Ya no la puedo ver como la chica que me gustaba, ese sentimiento no es el mismo, por todo lo que pasamos me di cuenta que no era amor, si, admito que me gustaba pero… ya no, así de simple…

Era tan extraño escuchar a Gray diciendo todo esto, pero Erza sabía que era una de las personas más cercanas a él, y si estaba abriéndose así a ella, debía hacer lo mismo.

Sabes por qué te dije todo eso en los juegos mágicos?

Eh?

A diferencia de ti, que tus sentimientos cambiaron, creo que los míos evolucionaron… y sin darme cuenta, aunque quizás exista la posibilidad de que la persona que amo, sienta algo por mi… no podemos estar juntos – Erza miró directamente a los ojos a su amigo para decirle algo más– no quiero que pierdas la oportunidad de ser feliz Gray… no como yo.

Erza…

Los sentimientos pueden ser muy fuertes, pero hay pocas oportunidades de demostrar lo que sientes, lo que realmente quiero, es que ustedes logren ser felices, incluso… si yo no puedo.

Pero tu…

Gray yo acepté el hecho que Jellal y yo… bueno tu sabes todo lo que sucedió, pero en tu caso, porque simplemente no puedes aceptar tus sentimientos por Juvia?

... yo no…tengo…sentimientos- tenía un buen motivo para simplemente ignorar aquello. Si hablaba a Erza sobre aquello, estaría aceptando que si tenía sentimientos hacia Juvia, tenía que ignorarlo a toda costa, auto convencerse que lo que sentía, solo era compañerismo por ella, si, así era… o mejor dicho, así quería creer que era. Por qué?, era simple… - yo aprecio a Juvia

Solo eso?

Si, solo eso…

Mentiroso

Por qué mentiría?

Miedo

…. – acaso había dicho miedo? Erza estaba mal, no era ello, era otro motivo – me cansé de hablar, mejor iré a casa a descansar – si se iba ahora se ahorraría una conversación insulsa con ella, si, lo mejor era irse.

Aun no terminamos de hablar - dijo la pelirroja deteniendo al mago de Hielo – es miedo entonces?

Eh? – por que seguía insistiendo? – ya te dije que estoy cansado

Ella te ama Gray, en serio

… - maldita sea, porque insistía?, si, él ya lo sabía, sabía cuánto lo quería, como no darse cuenta si cada día, cada hora, cada minuto que estaba en el gremio Juvia hacia hasta lo imposible para llamar su atención. Cada vez que él le sonreía ella se emocionaba, cada vez que él se iba a una misión, era Juvia la última persona en separarse de él, cada vez que llegaba, era Juvia quien lo recibía como si hubiesen pasado años, cuando solo habían pasado días, si, el ya sabía cuánto lo quería, y lo quería tanto… que ella no medía las consecuencias de sus actos, ella no se concentraba y ella podía lastimarse… y ella podía morir… si, todo, porque lo quería… lo quería demasiado…

sientes algo por ella?

… no – no sentía nada, no debía sentir nada por ella, no quería sentir nada por ella, porque si sentía algo por ella, entonces, solo la estaría lastimando, si dijese que sentía algo, significaría que estaba de acuerdo con esa forma de actuar, significaría… que ella podía morir por el…, así que él no sentía nada.

Mentiroso – Erza no iba a soltarlo hasta que dijera la verdad – si no la amas, entonces a quien amas?

Ya te dije que no amo a nadie

Entonces porque no puedes sentir nada por ella?

Suéltame Erza – simplemente no podía irse de ahí? Por qué ella insistía tanto?, que diablos le pasaba? El no quería a nadie, solo hubo una chica por la que sintió algo similar… Juvia, era distinta, era su compañera, nada más… no debía ser nada más

Si no amas a Juvia entonces…

Está bien! Te diré! Algo y luego déjame en paz! La persona que me gustaba cuando éramos niños e…..

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Los pájaros cantaban, el cielo estaba brillando, el universo estaba sonriendo y Gray sama no estaba enamorado de Erza, sí, todo era hermoso. Todo era hermoso para Juvia Loxar ahora, apenas Cana le había aclarado el mal entendido ella solo podía sonreír, y quizás ahora podía relajarse y pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera, casi como siempre, al lado del mago de Hielo.

Parece que Juvia San está feliz – decía Wendy mirándola de lejos, sintiendo esa aura de "la vida es tan hermosa" que despedía la peli azul.

Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Gray cambia su humor demasiado rápido- ahora Cana podía beber tranquilamente en el gremio, y vaya que le apetecía un trago – como ven, cuando se enteró que todo fue un mal entendido se tranquilizó.

Me pregunto…- dijo Bizca obteniendo la atención de Wendy y Cana – que pasaría si Juvia se enterara sobre lo que nos contó Mira

Que les contó Mira? – preguntó Cana alejando un poco el barril

Ummm… bueno, fue hace mucho tiempo, no creo que tenga importancia verdad?

Ya lo creo, no queremos arruinarle el día a Juvia san – Wendy miraba ahora como Juvia buscaba algo, mejor dicho a alguien, a un mago de hielo.

Mira san, vio usted donde fue Gray sama?

Mmm… creo que subió a la azotea Juvia – dijo Mirajane sonriendo – veo que estás de buen humor

Juvia, piensa que es un lindo día – decía la maga de agua antes de alejarse de Mira y comenzar a subir hacia la azotea del gremio

Mientras subía escuchó la voz de Gray… quizás hablaba con alguien, decidió, como casi siempre, espiar un poco… pero se sorprendió al escuchar más atentamente

Ya te dije que no amo a nadie – esa era la voz de Gray, amar?... por qué hablaban de eso?...

Entonces porque no puedes sentir nada por ella? – ella? Era Erza la que hablaba, entonces… que sucedía?, de quien hablaban?

Suéltame Erza –

Si no amas a Juvia entonces… - No entendía nada, de que hablaban?

Está bien! Te diré! Algo y luego déjame en paz! La persona que me gustaba cuando éramos niños eras tú!

Erza estaba sorprendida, era ella? La persona que interfería en la felicidad de Juvia era ella?

Ya te dije que ese sentimiento cambio con el tiempo… ya no es gusto… - dijo finalmente, soltándose del agarre de la pelirroja…

…..

-eh? Por qué diablos comenzó a llover de la nada? – preguntó Gazille antes de soltar un suspiro, bueno una lluvia no iba a matarlo así que continuo caminando, había ido a buscar un buen pedazo de metal ausentándose bastante tiempo, él no estaba en el gremio cuando todo el incidente de las flores sucedió. Pero de pronto la vio, era Juvia caminando sin su paraguas bajo la lluvia – hey… mujer de agua, tú estás haciendo que llue- no preguntó nada al ver como las lágrimas de Juvia estaban armonizando con la lluvia… luego casi en un susurro pudo oír como ella le decía algo

Gazille kun… Juvia peleo… pero es un hecho… Juvia perdió…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Perdón por dejarlo así, este es un episodio largo, así que gracia por la espera…. , y mil disculpas por los horrores ortográficos, XD soy alguien sin mucho tiempo, traté de hacer caso a sus críticas, y mil gracias por sus reviews, lo hice con cariño.

Se reporta, Kiam!

PD: Viva el Gruviaaaa


	3. Pasado

OH MY GOB! Hermosos 7 reviews en 2 capítulos no puedo creerlo! En mi primer fic de fairy tail, harán que llore, mil gracias, no pude subir ningún capitulo en estas fechas, perdon, asi que les traigo un capitulo larguísimo uní el capitul aqui jeje, estúpido y sensual Word que cambio mis guiones por viñetas, no lo reconoció - en fin ya arregle el problema, gracias en serio!

Disclaimer: Fairy tail no es de mi autoria (ya quisiera) le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, solo escribo esto con fines de entretenimiento… y porque amo el Gruvia

Capitulo 3

Pasado

- Gazille! mirá encontré una interesante misión y la paga es buena!, crees que puedas ayudarme? – preguntaba una chica bastante bajita y de cabello azul a su compañero, desde una mesa con un montón de libros. Vio como estaba empapado, de seguro esa lluvia lo había pescado desprevenido, es que en esta época era normal que lloviera, aunque esta realmente era fuerte…- Gazille no quieres una toalla? – preguntaba, pero sin esperar una respuesta ella empezó a escribir la palabra para que luego apareciera una y caminar hacia el para ofrecérsela sin conseguir que el dragón de hierro le respondiera.

Gazille no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Juvia, y menos en sus lágrimas, muchas veces la había visto llorar pero no de esa manera, aun lo recordaba.

- Gazille kun, Juvia peleo…. Pero es un hecho… Juvia perdió… -

- ¿A qué te refieres, qué te pasa mujer de agua? – él no sabía que decir o que hacer, donde estaba Lili cuando lo necesitaba?

- … Juvia se rinde hoy… Juvia lo decidió… - no sabía que responder a eso, se rendía sobre qué?, cuando de pronto Juvia alzó la mirada y le sonrió, era una sonrisa de aceptación, de derrota, tal vez lastima de sí misma. Esa mirada de miedo que había visto en la mañana ahora era de derrota. Lo había entendido, tenía que ver con Gray, era obvio ahora, el mundo de Juvia estaba llorando ahora, su universo entero, ella quien lo había alentado a entrar a Fairy Tail ahora necesitaba unas palabras, pero él no sabía que decir, Redfox hizo algo que jamás había hecho, alzó una de sus manos para ponerla sobre la cabeza de su compañera, en único gesto amable que jamás habría pensado hacer antes con alguno de sus compañeros, acaricio solo dos veces su mojada cabellera para retirar su mano y decir solo una cosa.

- mañana vamos de misión, a una larga - tenía que alejarse de él, no había culpables quizás la única culpable era ella misma, cuantas veces Gray le había mostrado indiferencia o enfado pero ella seguía a su lado esperando un milagro, quererla no estaba en los planes del mago de hielo. Esta vez era distinta a las demás, ahora ella estaba asustada, triste, destrozada, tenía que protegerla de alguna forma, pero como proteges a alguien de si mismo?, alejarse solo era un paso, pero no dejaría que la maga de agua, la primera persona que había confiado en el, lo hiciera sola…

Ahora Levy estaba a su lado preguntándole sobre una misión, normalmente hubiese dicho que si, puesto que las misiones con ella eran, divertidas? o algo asi, no tenia que preocuparse de la comida, ella siempre podía escribir hierro y ya, o si necesitaban cobijo ella escribia tienda y ya, ella hacia la parte intelectual cosa que el agradecía puesto que no era muy bueno en ello. Pero ahora no podía… Juvia por una única vez lo necesitaba – Lo siento, iré a una misión con Juvia – sin decir más, aun empapado, se acercó al tablero de misiones, vio una misión de un mes, la paga no era tan alta, pero era suficiente, y ella podía llorar lo que necesitase, era en un desierto. La tomo mojándola un poco y se acercó a Mirajane para pedir la misión.

Por su parte Levy estaba algo extrañada, ese día Gazille estaba demasiado cercano a Juvia, se sacudió la cabeza, ella no era como Juvia, no pensaría mal de su compañera, pero los celos son algo inevitable cuando te gusta alguien no? Lili quien estaba a su lado comenzó a alejarse lentamente, pero justo en ese momento sintió como lo tomaba como un oso de felpa – no son celos, no son celos…. No son celos – repetía muy bajo para si misma apretujando a Exceed, quien se comenzaba aponer azul, ser un exceed también tenía sus desventajas.

u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

Caminaba ahora sola, caminaba por Magnolia como la primera vez que había llegado, ahora sin paraguas no quería que nadie la viera llorar así solo el cielo, la gente ya no estaba por las calles y se quedó mirando hacia la nada, se sintió ridícula, porque no podía simplemente olvidar ese sentimiento. ¿Por qué no podía sentir odio hacia él como con las otras personas que habían roto su corazón? pero no podía odiarlo, él la había convertido en mejor persona y también le había dado un segundo inicio a su vida, le agradecía todo ello, era imposible odiar a alguien que te aprecia… incluso solo como compañera. Solo quedaba aceptar, aceptar que Gray Fullbuster amaba a Erza desde niños, porque eso había escuchado, la razón por la que no podía quererla era Erza, pero ella amaba a Jellal, no era culpa de Erza tampoco. La maga elemental había oído algo que no quería, pero que quizás era necesario.

- Juvia es una molestia para Gray sama – susurró mientras la lluvia se hacía cada vez más fuerte…

u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-

- Se que es época de lluvia pero… me está preocupando – Lisanna miraba inquieta por una ventana, al igual que la mayoría del Gremio. No es que fuera extraño, pero parecía más un diluvio que una lluvia. Gray también miraba la lluvia, quería irse a casa, pero apenas había terminado de hablar con Erza había caído esta pesada lluvia, había tenido una extraña sensación en la azotea, como si alguien hubiese estado observándolo, pero luego de revisar no había nadie allá, de seguro había sido Mirajane o alguien… pero al ver que Erza tenía una conversación de seguro bajaron nuevamente o eso quería pensar. Qué más daba si habían oído algo, al diablo, le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para pensar, al final lo único que hizo fue decir la verdad.

Flash back:

- Gray no me uses como excusa! – Erza lo miraba angustiada y enojada, que diablos le pasaba por la cabeza a Gray en ese momento?, él había dicho que ese sentimiento ya no era lo que era hacia tiempo, había cambiado a uno de amistad y familia… entonces la única explicación era esa, era una excusa.

- Solo te lo digo para aclararte algo- Ahora Gray la miraba a los ojos - no pienso volver a sentir algo similar por nadie, entiendes?

- Porque eres tan -

- Erza, soy asi –no debía explicarle todo a ella, esta era una decisión personal -y no voy a cambiar, aprecio a Juvia pero jamás sentiré nada por ella comprendes?

- Mentiroso

-…- en ese momento esa extraña sensación lo había hecho ver a la puerta, pero parecía que no había nadie y de pronto Erza dijo algo más distrayéndolo, sin saber que Juvia ya había oído todo y bajaba las gradas en completo silencio sin alertar a nadie.

- Solo respóndeme algo más y te dejaré en paz- dijo la maga de equipamiento-Cuando ella se rinda serás feliz?-

- eh?

- Cuando ella se rinda y encuentre a alguien más serás feliz?

- Eso no debería importarme, si ella es feliz, supongo que está bien… - claro que él quería que Juvia fuese feliz!, aunque nunca había pensado como…

- supones? - Erza ya no sabía qué hacer, decirle o pensar, era hablar con una pared -Te das cuenta que lo que dices discrepa con lo que haces? Cuidarla, preocuparte por su bien, no alejarla sin importar cuánto te acose. Si existe algún culpable para que ella se haya enamorado, ese eres tú, pero serás feliz cuando se aleje de ti? Solo tú sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta

- Ya te dij-

- Si… pero yo se que mientes, no puedes protegerla de ella misma Gray, no puedes evitar que sienta lo que siente– diciendo esto Erza lo dejó solo en la azotea, y de pronto comenzó a llover demasiado fuerte.

Fin del Flashback

Mierda, su cabeza dolía, toda esa palabrería saliendo de la boca de Erza lo había dejado pensando.

Sintió como alguien se abalanzaría sobre él en cualquier momento, y solo dio dos pasos para atrás para ver como la cara de Natsu se estampaba contra la pared – estúpido hielito – dijo cayendo al piso – estoy aburrido rey de los bóxers pelea! – diciendo esto se puso de pie y fue directo al rostro de Gray quien ahora solo ponía su mano frente a él creando una coraza de hielo en la cabeza del salamander sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, ahora caia al piso por el peso.

- No estoy de humor Natsu, dejame en paz – indicando esto se fue donde la mayor de los Strauss pidiendo un trago, vaya que lo necesitaba.

- …. – unas maldiciones inaudibles a causa del hielo salían de la boca de Natsu que terminó por descongelar su rostro de ira – Gray! – de pie nuevamente iba a continuar su cometido hasta que algo lo distrajo, una bolsita que ahora apareció en frente a el, una bolsa que contenía uno de sus refrigerios favoritos, fuegos artificiales, esas con la que los niños juegan en festividades, sus ojos se iluminaron cuando esta bolsita cayo en sus manos, ahora miraba el rostro de Cana quien era quien se los entregaba.

- Dejalo Natsu, distráete con eso, Gray no está de humor – ahora Natsu estaba extrañado, pero feliz de tener esos entremeses deliciosos, aunque claro una bolsa no le iba a durar más de 5 minutos- y por si acaso- sustrajo de su bolsón 3 bolsas más y las puso en la cabeza del mago de fuego – en serio no lo molestes.

- Cana, porque proteges al refrigerador andante? – preguntaba Natsu encendiendo el primer de sus entremeses.

- Hoy no fue un buen día para él - miraba a hora la lluvia, no había sido un buen día seguramente para ella tampoco.

Gray ahora con la bebida en su mano estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, siempre había querido cuidarla porque él sabía que ella podía lastimarse por su culpa pero, nunca había pensado que era la decisión de ella, hiciese lo que hiciese había pasado más de un año y ella no se alejaba, mierda… no podía protegerla de sus propias decisiones entonces tenía que hacer algo más grande de lo que había pensado. Alejarla completamente de él sería difícil, pero era lo mejor.

Demostrarle que estaba mal quererlo

Porque él no era digno, no lo era, el no era tan fuerte como Erza o Laxus como para protegerla, había muerto protegiéndola una vez y después de ello? Nadie la protegería. Estaba seguro de la decisión que había tomado, haría que Juvia Loxar lo olvidara.

u-u-u-u-u-u- u-u-u-u-u-u- u-u-u-u-u-u- u-u-u-u-u-u- u-u-u-u-u-u- u-u-u-u-u-u-

Las calles de Magnolia estaban aun mojadas por la lluvia que hacia unas horas había terminado, había llovido toda la noche alertando a la gente, el rio había crecido a tal punto de pasar su barrera, el agua había entrado a algunas casas, pero sin causar más daño que mojar tapetes, sin duda alguna este año la época de lluvia era muy fuerte.

Gray miraba la puerta del Gremio, aun no había ideado un plan exacto para hacer que Juvia se alejara de él y eso hacía que su cabeza doliera de nuevo, hoy seria de seguro un largo día.

- Vas a pasar o no? - Cana preguntaba detrás de él, en sus brazos tenía una gran barril y el pelinegro suponía que con el obstruyendo la puerta no iba pasar, vio confusión en la cara de Cana.

- sí, lo siento, pasa si quieres

- no entrarás?

- no lo se

-Gray- La maga tenía una duda desde el pasado día, pero no sabía exactamente que preguntar-puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

- eh? – Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con ella, Cana y él eran muy cercanos, desde niños y compartían dudas y a veces chismes, era por asi decirlo, su mejor amiga en el gremio, pero gracias a Juvia tenía muy pocas oportunidades de hablar con ella a solas- dime…

- Sobre lo que paso ayer, sobre Juvia.

- No pienso hablar de eso contigo- respondió el mago tajantemente, no quería seguir con las charlas sobre ella, suficiente tenia con las palabras de Erza taladrándole la cabeza.

- Juvia a veces habla conmigo… desde hace tiempo, somos buenas amigas

- eso no me concierne

- ella va en serio contigo Gray – dijo de pronto, Alberona sabía que tan en serio, y eso hacía que se enojara con su amigo.

- y?

- y se que no eres tan estúpido como para no darte cuenta, ni tan insensible como para no importarte

- Vaya… creo que me conoces mejor que yo mismo – dijo irónicamente

- Solo sé que eres orgulloso, un tsundere de primera, y que siempre intentas proteger a todos, incluso a costa de tu felicidad – Lo miró directamente a los ojos - Gray, ayer no se que le dijiste a Juvia pero realmente estaba alterada

- Ayer? – Preguntó, no recordaba haber hablado casi nada con ella- ah… si te refieres a la planta

- quizás no le dijiste mucho en la azotea pero ella es más sensible de lo que piensas ella-

-Azotea?- interrumpió el mago de Hielo, el solo estaba con Erza, entonces…

-Juvia fue a verte después del problemas con las flores… no hablaron? – un silencio se hizo presente haciendo que Gray comenzara a pensar, sobre la presencia que había sentido – Creo que nadie más se dio cuenta pero la vi bajar algotriste y luego sin decir nada se fue, quise seguirla pero-

-Mierda

-Qué pasa?

-La lluvia – tenía sentido, la presencia, la lluvia.

-Si, también pienso que fue por ella, pero que le dijiste que estaba tan alterada?- Cana sabia como llovia cuando ella estaba triste, la misma maga de agua le había contado esa extraña "habilidad" que según ella era una maldición.

- Mierda…

-que sucedió Gray?

- si ella escucho lo que le dije a Erza, entonces… mierda no se que tanto escucho…- Si es que había escuchado todo, entonces no sabía que pasaría ahora.

- de que hablaron?

- sobre ella… - Cana dejó de lado su Gran barril para estar más cerca de él.

- que dijiste gray?

- Erza me preguntó sobre ella

- que dijiste ahora?

- que jamás amaría a Juvia, que la veía como una amiga, que… la única por lo que sentí algo fue Erza

- Gray por que mentiste asi?! – ahora estaba enojada, que diablos tenía ese mago en la cabeza?

-…no menti – Cana lo miraba aun mas enojada después de esa respuesta, ella lo conocía demasiado bien, por que

- Soy tu mejor amiga aun?

- eh?

- yo sabía que te gustaba Erza, lo recuerdas? Fui yo quien se dio cuenta incluso antes que tu, me contaste lo que paso con Lyon y con tu maestra… y con Ultear, por que quieres ocultarme esto? – Pregunto enojada y al mismo tiempo dolida, su primer amigo en el gremio había sido Gray y también su mejor confidente, tenían confianza el uno por el otro pero - Se que te oculte lo de mi padre, pero fue lo único, dijiste que no habría secretos entre los dos cuando éramos niños… entonces por que

- no se que siento bien?!- el mago de Hielo reaccionó a las palabras de Alverona, era verdad, si, ni siquiera el sabia que sentía - y que importa lo que sienta si no puedo cuidar lo que quiero?, ella se distrae con cualquier cosa que le digo y asi casi muere! Ella… ella está mejor lejos de mí!

Recibio una cachetada, ahora Cana estaba furiosa y triste el mismo tiempo, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la maga comenzó a hablar.

- Dices que es lo mejor?, y si es lo mejor porque ella no está bien?! Ella dijo que si encontrabas a alguien a quien quisieras ella lo aceptaría! que se rendiría! Pero que si tenía una esperanza esperaría! – Cana le dio la espalda y tomó su enorme barril – yo esperé demasiado y no me sentía suficiente para Guildart… si no hubiese hecho caso a mi estúpido orgullo quizás ahora tendría una mejor relación con él – se dispuso a entrar al Gremio pero acotó algo más antes de hacerlo – estas siendo egoísta, la única que pensó en la felicidad de la persona que ama es ella, alguna vez pensaste en hacerla feliz?, si crees que es lo mejor es tu decisión pero estás cometiendo un error… eres suficiente para ella…

Ahora solo fuera del Gremio, Gray pensaba en las palabras de Cana, hacerla feliz?, el no podría, el no la amaba… no quería amarla, no debía hacerlo, protegerla era lo único que quería… no era suficiente para ella.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas ahora sentado en la barra alejado de todos, agradecía que Natsu hubiese ido a una misión con Happy, quizás ahora estaría más tranquilo, pero algo lo preocupaba, no había visto a Juvia toda la mañana aun con duda decidió preguntar a Mirajane, quizar ella sabria algo – Mira… viste a Juvia?

La peliblanca ahora lo miraba algo extrañada – Se fue a una misión con Gazille, pensé que te lo habría dicho, ella siempre te informa cuando se va – dijo alegremente con una sonrisa.

- no me dijo nada

- que raro, ella siempre te avisa y aun más cuando es una misión tan larga, se fue apenas amaneció hoy–

- Larga?

- es una misión de un mes…

u-u-u-u-u-u- u-u-u-u-u-u- u-u-u-u-u-u- u-u-u-u-u-u- u-u-u-u-u-u- u-u-u-u-u-u-

-gracias por venir conmigo Gazille kun, y también a usted Lili san – ahora bajaban de la tren, llovía algo más calmadamente.

- es una misión… solo eso –

- perdona la poca delicadeza de Gazille kun, Juvia san, aunque… creo que lo conoce mejor que yo, la acompañaremos todo el tiempo que necesite- Lili recordaba como el dragon de hierro le había pedido acompañarlo a esta misión, solo le había contado que Juvia tenia que alejarse del gremio un tiempo, que era necesario para que ella estuviera bien, un "yo no se que hacer, asi que ayudame cuando puedas" había salido de su boca, ser amable no era el fuerte de Gazille pero era la primera vez que se preocupaba tanto por la maga de agua – sigamos por el norte, se supone que si caminamos una media hora encontraremos el lugar – acotó el exceed mientras caminaba mostrando la dirección.

- Están seguros que están bien sin un paraguas?- preguntaba la peliazul

- la lluvia no va a hacernos nada, no te preocupes – a Gazille no le importaba mojarse y en segundo lugar no habría un paraguas tan grande como para cubrirlo.

La gente parecía sorprendida por la lluvia, esa era la misión, extrañamente en un pueblo alejado no había llovido en medio año, haciendo que las cosechas se arruinaran, la lluvia que traia consigo la maga de agua era una bendición para los pobladores. Despues de hablar con el alcalde y que les explicaran los pormenores, ahora se hallaban en las afueras del pueblo, esperando… a que el lago que se había secado estos meses recibiera la lluvia, comenzaba a aparecer varios charcos y en silencio en una cueva cercana estaban frente a una fogata.

Juvia miraba a veces a Gazille quien comia trozos de metal en silencio y a Lili que leia un libro sobre kiwis, no sabía qué hacer o que decir, no era la primera vez que iba de misión con ellos pero ahora era distinto, sabia por que la acompañaban, quizás tenían tanta lastima de dejarla sola que ahora estaban aquí, igual quería agradecerles, ella odiaba estar sola.

- Gracias – dijo sin mirarlos,

- Es una misión… solo eso- volvió a repetir el dragón de Hierro sin mirarla.

- Gracias por estar aquí… Juvia… odia estar sola – dijo tratando de tranquilizarse pero era obvio que quería llorar.

- Se siente bien Juvia san? – ahora Lily se había acercado a ella, recordaba como la pequeña Coco también le pedía que la acompañara cuando estaba triste, a Lily no le gustaba ver a la gente triste y menos a una amiga – Sé que necesita tiempo para descansar de todos los últimos acontecimientos, aunque no se exactamente que a sucedido, puedo imaginármelo... si necesita algo, solo dígamelo.

- Lily san – La maga de agua ahora miraba al exceed sorprendida, era cierto, no había dicho exactamente qué había ocurrido, pero Gazille y él de alguna forma se habían dado cuenta –… gracias… me siento mejor – acotó tratando de hacerse la fuerte, pero no era verdad, lo único que quería era llorar.

- Si quieres llorar hazlo, desahógate, nadie va a detenerte o a decirte que está mal o bien, pero deja de sentir lástima de ti misma, no estás sola – Gazille había dicho esto de la nada dejando sorprendido a Lyli a su amiga – eres más fuerte de lo que imaginas Juvia – diciendo todo aquello sin dejar de mirar la fogata el dragon de hierro suspiro antes de callar, Juvia se dio cuenta que la persona que más podía entenderla era Gazille, ahora podía dejar salir todo lo que sentía, ya no llorar a solas como siempre lo hacia.

- Gazille kun… Lyli san… gracias – decía y llorando en silencio, apoyándose al mago de hierro que tenía a su lado y abrazando cálidamente a Lily, podía llorar… pero no se sentía sola en su tristeza y eso la reconfortaba más de lo que podía imaginar. Pasaron horas asi, sin que la lluvia parara, hasta que la maga elemental se quedó dormida, apoyada en el dragon slayer.

- Que le causa tanto dolor a Juvia san? – preguntó aun en el regazo de la mencionada el pequeño exceed, sabía que tenía que ver con el mago de Hielo pero puntualmente no sabía que.

- No sé exactamente, solo se lo que ella me dijo

- y que te dijo?

- Que perdío

- perdió?, a que se refería?

Gazille aun miraba la fogata que se comenzaba a apagar - supongo que lo más importante que tenia.

- Eh?... lo más importante para Juvia san?- se preguntaba el exceed hasta que se dio cuenta sobre que hablaban, pero antes que pudiera decir algo sintió como el dragón de hierro acomodaba a Juvia y la tapaba con una manta. Lily comenzó a ayudarlo alejándose algo de los brazos de Juvia que aun parecían querer sostenerlo. Gazille no era amable con nadie asi pero ahora sabia que ellos dos habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos y que su relación era más fuerte de lo que parecía a simple vista.

- Duerme Lily… mañana será un día largo – expresó el mago de hierro, ahora mirando hacia afuera de la cueva donde seguía lloviendo. Incluso en sueños, Juvia no podía calmarse…

- Cuenta conmigo Gazille… - dijo el exceed antes de acomodarse y comenzar a dormir al lado de la maga de agua.

Ahora el dragón de hierro miraba a su amiga, solo podía dejar que se desfogara y regresara a ser la de siempre… el tiempo era lo único que podía ayudarla, y no la dejaría sola.

u-u-u-u-u-u- u-u-u-u-u-u- u-u-u-u-u-u- u-u-u-u-u-u- u-u-u-u-u-u- u-u-u-u-u-u-

Un mes, había pasado un mes sin saber sobre ella, y recién Mira había mencionado que ellos dos llegarían hoy al gremio, aunque no sabía la hora. Estaba tranquilo en realidad, si Juvia había escuchado aquella conversación, entonces técnicamente no tenía que hacer nada, esa lluvia significaba que había roto su corazón, lo había pensado todo este tiempo.

De seguro ella lo odiaba y lo ignoraría, eso era lo mejor, él seguiría siendo frio con ella y al final ya de seguro lo habría olvidado. Incluso aunque ella regresara y lo tratara como si no hubiese escuchado nada, él sabía que tendría que ignorarla más o ser incluso algo más rígido con ella. Todo estaba planeado, o mejor dicho, él quería pensar así.

De pronto se abrieron las puertas del gremio, Gazille con Lily en el hombro entraron, parecían de buen humor incluso aunque ahora llovia suavemente, se acercaban a la barra donde estaban Gray tomando su cerveza y Mira quien los saludó con su típica sonrisa. Y de pronto también a su lado estaba Levy – bienvenido – dijo sin apartar su vista del libro que tenía en las manos y asustando al dragón de hierro.

- eh!? …hola – dijo mirando a su amiga, ahora miro al mago de hielo –Mira misión cumplida Mira- dijo seguidamente sin ponerle mucha atención, no quería decir nada… al final que le diría?

- Ya veo y era un tipo de misión que normalmente no tomarías, y Juvia? – preguntó la peliblanca

- Se encontró con alguien de camino hacia acá, ya vendrá – dijo sin mucho animo

- Puedes darme un Zumo de Kiwi? Mira san – pidió el compañero de Gazille.

- Gazille donde está Juvia?- esta vez Cana se había acercado a preguntar, Gray no decía nada, solo escuchaba la conversación, tenía una extraña sensación, una mala sensación.

- Se encontró con un antiguo amigo, o mejor dicho novio creo – respondió Lily sin mucho interés sorbiendo el Zumo que acababan de darle.

- NOVIO?- esta vez Mira y Gray preguntaban a Lily que terminó por atorarse con el zumo por el susto, ahora Levy lo ayudaba a respirar.

- No sabían que Juvia tuvo un novio antes? – expresó Alberona mirando algo satisfactoriamente al mago de hielo – se encontró con Bora eh?

- Bora? – preguntó para si mismo casi inaudiblemente Gray

- Porque no me informaron antes!?- ahora Mira parecía algo desilusionada, ella amaba ese tipo de información.

- pasa algo Gray? – preguntó la morena a quien ahora miraba algo extrañado hacia la nada

- Porque tendría que pasar algo?-él simplemente nunca había imaginado que Juvia hubiese tenido algo con alguien antes, no era extraño, era una chica muy hermosa, pero simplemente no podía imaginárselo. Comenzó a caminar a la salida del gremio. No sabía que estaba haciendo, algo en su interior le decía que tenía que ver eso con sus propios ojos y de pronto lo vio, a solo unas calles del Gremio, estaban ahí, ellos dos hablando. Juvia y ese tipo.

- Juvia… por favor, solo te pido una oportunidad – el hombre en cuestión era alto, algo bien parecido y tenía un paraguas negro.

- Usted fue quien lastimó a Juvia, ella no saldrá con usted – decía la maga seriamente, su paraguas la mantenía seca de la lluvia y ahora estaba con su antiguo uniforme azul.

- déjame compensarlo! , solo te pido una cita, nada más, déjame demostrarte que eh cambiado

- Juvia no puede, Juvia no está lista – Gray estaba ahora detrás de una pared, espiándolos, porque lo hacía?, ni él lo sabía. – Juvia ya le explicó que ella ahora no puede pensar en tener citas ni nada similar, asi que Juvia no tiene nada que hablar con usted

- Una vez me amaste, estoy seguro que podrás volver a hacerlo – dijo enérgicamente Bora, parecía que no iba a darse por vencido, parecía enojado, se acercaba extrañamente a la peliazul mientras una mueca de satisfacción aparecía en su rostro – tu eres ahora una maga de Fairy Tail, eres famosa, imagínate lo famoso que me convertiría si saben que soy tu novio.

- Usted no es el novio de Juvia, y si lo fue alguna vez, no lo volverá a ser – dijo secamente la maga de agua caminando en dirección del gremio, pero la mano de Bora no la dejó ir muy lejos

- Claro que lo volveré a ser Juvia chan- apenas terminó de decir aquello, la mano de juvia se convirtío en agua y se deshizo del agarre, ahora seguia caminando

- Juvia no quiere nada con usted Bora san, asi que adiós –

- sabes que es esto Juvia? – ahora Bora había sacado lo que parecía una carta de su bolsillo, Juvia solo miró de reojo aquello y la reconoció en seguida

- mi carta… por que

- es la carta donde me declaras tu amor, sabes que haré? Haré que lo publiquen en alguna revista y asi todo el mundo sabrá que Juvia Loxar estaba perdidamente enamorada, en tu carta hay palabras muy cursis "eres el único rayo de sol en mi vida Bora san" "Juvia no tiene ningún amigo ni a nadie, solo habla con usted Bora san… usted es tán amable" que pensarán las personas de tu Gremio sobre ti?– La maga de agua ahora estaba destrozada, primero el amor de su vida no podía amarla, y la persona que más le había hecho daño estaba aquí burlándose, bajo la cabeza con vergüenza, como podía haber sido así, tan atraída por alguien que no valía la pena, tenía miedo, si alguien se enterase de aquello no sabía que iba a hacer, era humillante.

- Por favor no lo haga, no la publique – pedia Juvia sin mirarlo estaba avergonzada de si misma, de la antigua Juvia. Ahora la lluvia era más fuerte.

- Si tu quieres que no lo haga, solo debemos fingir que nos queremos… - dijo acercándose a la peliazul – solo es cuestión de publicidad, ayúdame y te devolveré esta trillada carta de amor –

Gray estaba furioso…

- Ice Make Eagle!– una voz se escuchó, de pronto unas aves de hielo aparecieron destrozando la carta y golpearon a Bora no muy amablemente – Es muy bajo lo que intentas hacer, aléjate de ella si no quieres salir lastimado y si vuelves a acercártele, te prometo que no te gustará verme enojado – Bora ahora huía asustado, conocía a este mago y sabia de lo que era capaz, Juvia lo miraba sorprendida, que hacia el ahí?

- Lyon sama?- frente a ella ahora algo preocupado la miró

- Estás bien Juvia chan?

u-u-u-u-u-u- u-u-u-u-u-u- u-u-u-u-u-u- u-u-u-u-u-u- u-u-u-u-u-u- u-u-u-u-u-u

Muajajaja la idea era que Bora apareciera, pero mi mente Gruvia no pudo evitarlo y metió a Lyon, me cae el también. Olvidaron que ese es el ataque característico de Lyon?, quizás pensaron que fue Gray, pero el tiene que sufrir - odio que haga llorar a Juvia.

En fin, tardaré un poquitín en actualizar, pero ya que metí a Lyon esto será la venganza contra Gray jejeje, una vez más mil gracias por sus reviews, si creen que este fic es demasiado largo, lo lamento, mi mente Gruvia está maquinando mas cositas, creo que serán unos 3 capítulos más. Besos


End file.
